


Where Jackals Fear To Tread

by aradinfinity



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: After Anubis breaks up with Sadie, she finds herself in need of comfort, and Bast is in a place to provide.





	

Bast was, despite all appearances, teaching a class. Quite a lot of students who attended here adored this class, because the subject was napping. To facilitate that, Bast had had her class drag their blankets out of their rooms into the common room, and was having them ignore Khufu, a baboon who loved things that ended in the letter O. So it went.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Kids of various ages blinked as Sadie Kane stormed in, tears running down her face. Bast sat up, and Sadie barked something about wanting to be alone to her brother, who was following rather more slowly. Carter shook his head and pursed his lips, but Sadie slammed the door to her room before anyone could follow.  
Bast dropped off her desk and glided up to Carter. He frowned up at her. “She said Anubis broke up with her,” Carter told the goddess.  
“Did she say why?” Bast rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn.  
Carter shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. “She just went and did that when I tried to ask about it.”  
Bast nodded. “I'll talk to her. You teach my class, someone has to.”  
Carter frowned. “Why don't you, then?”  
“Because I'm going to go talk to Sadie, and you could use a nap. You won't be talking to her until she calms down, because the last thing she wants to see right now is another man. So, teach my class for me, Carter?”  
Carter sighed. “Fine. Napping?”  
“That's my kit. I'll keep you updated on Sadie's mood.” Bast ruffled Carter's hair and went on as he sat behind her desk.

Sadie's door was about as forbidding as her mood; it had police tape in an X over it, with little notices telling the casual observer to KEEP OUT and other such things. Naturally, Bast had no intention of obeying. But she could at least be polite about it. She knocked.  
“Go away,” came Sadie's muffled voice.  
“Sadie, dear, it's me,” Bast said.  
There was a pause. Sadie said, a little unsure, “I don't want to talk to anyone.”  
“That's alright,” Bast said. “You don't have to talk. But I'm coming in.”  
“What?” Sadie said.  
Bast closed the door behind her, then sat on the bed, putting a hand on Sadie's back. She looked up at her through bleary, red-rimmed eyes, and frowned. “Bast,” Sadie said.  
“Yes, dear?” Bast rubbed softly, giving Sadie a smile. She groaned and flopped back into her pillow. The cat goddess smirked, adding her other hand, working along Sadie's shoulders and back, down the curve of her spine.  
It was about five minutes before Sadie said something.  
“What was that?” Bast asked sweetly.  
Sadie rolled onto her side, and Bast leaned, changing her grip to keep massaging.  
“I said, Anubis broke up with me,” Sadie said.  
“That's what I heard,” Bast replied softly. “Did he say why?”  
Sadie looked at her pillow. “Something about my body,” she mumbled.  
“Mm.” Bast worked her way up to Sadie's shoulder, then down her side gently, undoing the knots she found. “Well, I think your body's adorable.”  
Sadie grumbled and rolled back onto her front. Bast trailed her hands over the small of Sadie's back, then got to work on her other side. Sadie said something that Bast chose to respond to with, “I can't hear self loathing, dearie. Totally deaf to it. It's one of my biggest flaws.”  
Sadie pushed up, regarding Bast with something like incredulity. “You have flaws?” she asked. “Well, yeah, you do, but you acknowledge it?”  
“Not often,” Bast answered. “Roll onto your back? Thank you,” she said, shifting over Sadie and massaging her hips and thighs, down her legs. “I do have them. Of course, they're all good ones to have, so I don't mind too much.”  
Sadie snorted. Then she said, “A little harder?”  
“Mm.” Bast leaned in, focusing more on the massage at hand. Sadie sighed.  
After five more minutes, Sadie said, “Okay, that's enough.” Bast pulled her hands away, and Sadie sat up, curling her arms around her knees.  
“How are you feeling?” Bast asked, putting her hand on the other side of Sadie's feet.  
“Terrible,” Sadie mumbled. “But better. Thanks.”  
“You're my kit,” Bast told her, pulling Sadie's shoulders into her lightly. “I'm not going to let you suffer alone.”  
Sadie buried her face in Bast's shoulder, and Bast stroked her back, holding her close.  
“You wouldn't say that if you knew,” Sadie mumbled.  
“Sadie, you remember what I said about self loathing? None of that.” Bast gave her human a squeeze, then pulled her into her lap. Sadie yelped lightly, but let herself settle into Bast's arms. “You're brilliant, Sadie,” Bast told her softly. “Both in the way you use it and in the way I use it. Brilliant and beautiful. No, Sadie,” Bast said, putting a finger on her mouth, “none of that. You're beautiful, and that's that.”  
“I'm not- right,” Sadie mumbled. “My shoulders are too wide, my- my hips are too small, I'm not...”  
“Your shoulders are fine,” Bast told her firmly. “Your hips are just right for you. Your legs are magnificent. I know you've been hiding your throat lately, but that's fine too.”  
“How d'you-” Sadie began.  
“I watch you when you sleep, sometimes,” Bast admitted. “I need you to be safe, Sadie.”  
She mumbled, but nuzzled into Bast, who smiled softly. “No,” she said, “you're beautiful, and that's all there is to it. If something about your body made Anubis think otherwise, then he and I shall have words.” That came out more like a growl than she'd intended, so she softened it with a sigh. “And you're my kit. I'd do- well, not anything, but quite a lot of things for you.”  
Sadie looked up at her, biting her lip softly. “You- you watch me when I sleep, you said,” Sadie began. Bast nodded. “Does that mean you know about-” she glanced between her legs.  
“Yes, Sadie, I know about it,” Bast replied softly. “Have for a long time. I was Muffin, remember? Why do you think I'm being so militant about telling off your dysphoria?” The cat goddess stroked her human's hair softly, untangling knots there, grooming her affectionately. “Is that what set Anubis off?”  
“Yes,” Sadie mumbled. “He said I wasn't a real girl.”  
“I see,” Bast growled. She loosened her grip on Sadie, before she crushed her. Sadie didn't seem to notice.  
“He- he said I-”  
“That's enough about what _he_ said,” Bast interrupted. “ _He_ clearly does not know a good thing when she walks in the room.”  
Sadie mumbled something.  
“Mm?”  
“Don't kill him, Bast?”  
Bast shook her head, then sighed. “Fine. Since you asked.”  
They stayed like that for a while. Sadie thinking, Bast holding, rocking softly.  
“When-” Sadie began, “when you said you'd do almost anything for me, what does that mean?”  
“It means,” Bast said, “that I'd hold off on killing someone because you asked me to. Or learn to knit for you. Or hold you and tell you you're pretty- because you are, Sadie- as long as you need me to.”  
Sadie shifted, starting to unwind. Bast stroked her back softly, and let Sadie push her into the bed, straddling her.  
“Does- Does that mean you'll-”  
Bast bit her lip. “Sadie,” she said softly.  
“Because I want-” One of Sadie's hands was on Bast's chest.  
“Sadie,” Bast said, more loudly.  
“I want to-”  
“Sadie, stop,” Bast said.  
Sadie stopped. A look of what Bast labelled 'shock and fear' crossed Sadie's face, and then she was up. She couldn't run more than a step, though, because Bast had caught her wrist, and tugged her back onto the bed.  
“I'm sorry!” Sadie cried.  
“Shh, shh, it's alright,” Bast told her, pulling her into a cuddle. Sadie mumbled apologies, crying into Bast's shoulder softly. “It's alright,” Bast told her again. “I'd- I'd've said yes, but... Not while you're like this, okay Sadie?”  
“Mm?” Sadie blinked blearily at her.  
“You're not feeling right,” Bast said softly. She wiped her own eyes before she could start. “You're having mood swings, and you're in pain from being broken up with, and- and I'm not going to be your rebound, okay?”  
“Okay,” Sadie mumbled.  
“In the morning,” Bast said, “we'll see how you feel. But for now, we're going to curl up in your bed, and we're going to sleep, alright?”  
“Alright,” Sadie mumbled. She let Bast stand her up, then put her in bed. When Bast got in beside her, Sadie snugged up to her, burying her face in Bast's chest.  
She stroked her back softly, murmuring soft reassurances. Once she was sure Sadie had passed out, Bast lifted one hand, tracing heiroglyphs in the air. They glowed, softly.  
“Mm?” Sadie murmured, looking up at them.  
“It's alright,” Bast told her softly. “Just letting your brother know where I'm sleeping. Get back to it, dear.”  
“Mm,” Sadie murmured, and snugged back in.  
Bast sighed softly, curling her arm back around Sadie. There was a boner against her stomach, but she found sleep relatively quickly.

Bast watched the sun come up from Sadie's bed. She'd made a few of what were essentially calls; Ra would be protected by other gods for the next few days.  
“You're still here,” Sadie said softly.  
Bast gave her a smile. “Of course I am,” she said, her hand finding Sadie's. “I'm not going to leave you like that.”  
Sadie smiled, sitting up beside Bast. Her arms curled around Bast's waist, and she was reciprocated with an arm on her back, holding her close. “Thanks,” she murmured.  
Bast kissed her forehead softly. Sadie started, then blushed. “You're welcome,” Bast told her, grinning. “Let's get yesterday's clothes off you, though. You need a shower.” Sadie didn't move. “Well? Go on.”  
“While you're watching?” Sadie asked quietly.  
“You didn't have any problem with it when I was Muffin,” Bast pointed out.  
“Well, yeah,” Sadie said. “You were my cat, not- someone I like a lot.”  
“I still am your cat,” Bast said. “I'm just very pretty.”  
Sadie smiled, and Bast took that as a victory.

“Alright,” Sadie said, wrapped tightly in a towel, “what now?”  
“Now,” Bast said, “I'm going to get you breakfast, and you're going to sit here and decide what we're going to do today.”  
“We're- Bast, you don't need to do that,” Sadie said.  
“No, I don't,” Bast agreed. “But I'm going to anyway. Because you deserve it.” She caught Sadie's hand, pulling her onto the bed beside her, and kissed her cheek softly before standing. “I assume you want the usual?”  
“Yeah,” Sadie admitted, still rubbing her cheek and blushing.  
“I'll be right back,” Bast told her, closing the door behind her.  
When she got back, Sadie had changed into actual clothes. A T-shirt that proclaimed SAVE THE WHALES, coupled with the shorts Bast knew Sadie thought hugged her hips just right. The goddess kicked the door shut behind her, sat beside Sadie, and transferred the TV tray to her lap. Sadie frowned.  
“I know it's more than you usually have,” Bast said, “but everyone wanted to pitch in. The Jell-O's from Khufu, Carter made the pancakes, and Phillip wanted me to give you this for him.” Her arms wrapped around Sadie, and she hugged her tight.  
“Jeeze,” Sadie murmured. “That's- a lot. Thanks, everyone.”  
“I'll tell them that next time I see them,” Bast said.  
“Can you let go of me now?” Sadie asked sheepishly.  
“No,” Bast said.

“So, when you said you'd've said yes...”  
“Mm?” Bast didn't stop stroking Sadie's hair.  
“Well, I'm... Not feeling as bad as I was last night,” Sadie said.  
“That's great, Sadie,” Bast said, giving her cheek a quick kiss. “So I'm guessing you want to have a roll in the hay?”  
“Well, yeah,” Sadie replied, looking away and blushing. “If that's- if it's alright.”  
“You're sure you're feeling better?” Bast asked.  
Sadie squirmed. “Not really,” she admitted. “But I do still want to. It wasn't a passing fancy or anything like that.”  
“Mm,” Bast said, walking her lips up to Sadie's ear and tugging on the lobe gently. Her hand wandered down, and she breathed into her ear, “I do want to, you know. I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret.”  
“I won't, Bast,” Sadie said, turning to face her. “Honestly. I don't see how I could.”  
Bast smiled. “Well, then,” she said, and pulled Sadie into a kiss. Both sets of eyes fluttered shut, and Bast stroked Sadie's back, pulling her closer; Sadie was quick to snug in of her own volition, tilting her head and moaning into Bast's lips. Her hands found Sadie's rear, and her human broke the kiss with a gasp, blushing deeply. “You're sure you want this?” Bast murmured.  
“More than anything else in my life,” Sadie answered, and threw herself into another kiss, pushing Bast into the bed with her weight. This time, she curled her legs around Sadie's hips, tugging her in as her tongue made its way into Sadie's mouth. The human ground against the goddess, whining needily as her body responded, and Bast walked her hand around to undo Sadie's shorts.  
“My,” Bast said, “someone's needy,” palming Sadie's throbbing shaft.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled, eyelids fluttering as she bit her lip.  
“Don't be,” Bast told her. “It's cute. Mind rolling over for me? Thank you.” She shifted in close, laying her head on Sadie's shoulder while she stroked her, rolling the tip of her cock between her fingers. “How's that?”  
Sadie's answer was a murmured “Fuck,” and Bast chuckled.  
“That's what we're doing, dear,” Bast purred, nipping at Sadie's throat carefully. She was rewarded with a groan, and shifted her grip, giving Sadie's lower head some attention as her mouth wandered down, finding a nipple through her shirt and tugging at it gently.  
“How are you so good at this?” Sadie managed, rolling her hips into Bast's hand and tugging her shirt up.  
“Practice,” Bast replied, darting in to wrap her lips around a nipple, suckling eagerly. Sadie's back arched, and Bast smiled, stroking her firmly as she trembled.  
“Fuckin' great practice, then,” Sadie mumbled, a hand reaching for Bast's groin. Bast lifted a thigh, allowing access, and moaned into Sadie's chest as her quivering fingers rolled over her slit. Sadie jerked her hand back. “Has that- that seam always been there?”  
“No,” Bast said. “I put it there after it manifested. Put that hand back.”  
Sadie acquiesced, and Bast murmured softly, eyelids fluttering as Sadie's fingers explored, rewarded by one stroke after another. “God, Bast,” Sadie murmured, “how are you so hot?”  
Bast chuckled, shifting up to straddle Sadie, cupping her cheek with her free hand and stroking her up into the fold that was all that hid her slickness from the world. “Magic,” she grinned, and kissed her again. Sadie practically melted.  
Bast was mildly surprised to find that Sadie was already leaking, the cat goddess' fingers smearing pre down the sides of her shaft. She broke the kiss, and said, “Are you already getting close?”  
Sadie nodded, eyelids almost shut, biting her lip. Bast gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then told her to “Hang on,” and shifted, turning around atop Sadie. “Okay,” she said, “I'm going to put it in my mouth so there's no mess to clean up. Ready?”  
“But,” Sadie managed, “what about you?”  
“We can deal with me after you get off,” Bast told her firmly. “You need it.”  
“Okay,” Sadie murmured softly, and leaned up to nuzzle into Bast's groin while she pushed down, taking Sadie's cock into her mouth. It was hot, and throbbed gently, and Bast found herself liking the taste of it as her head bobbed; barely half a minute later, Sadie thrust up into her throat and came undone, crying out. Bast barely tasted it as she swallowed, eyes drooped shut, pushing her hips into Sadie's face and mewling softly, lips kissing Sadie's base and staying put for a long, long moment. Then Sadie finished, collapsing, and Bast held the last jet of spunk on her tongue as she turned around again, kissed her human, and pushed it into her mouth. Sadie's shaft twitched while she swallowed her own cum, and Bast purred, stroking her hair before pulling off, panting softly.  
It took Sadie more than a few minutes to get her breath back, holding Bast and being held, and when she finally did the first thing she did was swear. The second thing she did was reach up and pull Bast into another kiss, which she was happy to give, purring loud into her mouth.  
“You're beautiful,” Bast told Sadie softly. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
“I,” Sadie giggled, “am a mess.”  
“A beautiful one,” Bast replied with a smile. “And mine. My kit. My mess. My beautiful, brilliant, amazing Sadie.”  
“I'll cop to that,” Sadie said. Then she yawned widely. “Oh, damn it...”  
“Falling asleep?” Bast leaned over Sadie, caressing her hair softly.  
“Seem to be,” Sadie replied apologetically, eyelids flickering.  
“That's alright,” Bast said. “You've earned your sleep.”  
“Wake me up in a bit?”  
“Will do.”  
“Thanks, Bast.” Sadie smiled, then let herself fall asleep.  
Bast waited, then murmured, “My pillow princess,” and curled up beside Sadie. She'd tend to herself first, she decided; then, when Sadie woke, they'd see what there was to be done.


End file.
